Bored
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: Gender-bender! Laxa wishes to train… But sadly, everyone's either scared of her, or they're too busy to train with her, or they aren't even in the guild, and Mir seems to be the only one available! But, can Laxa even convince the man to train with her, even though he hates to fight?
**AN: Ok, another request by ObeliskX! The description above is basically what he requested so… I was going to have this up before the end of February… Yeah that didn't happen at all… I apologize… I hope you will be able to tell who is who when their names come up. Just in case, the less obvious names will have their actual name will be in parenthesis next to their gender-swapped name. Enjoy!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

It was a dreary Monday morning, and Laxa was the reason for it. Something was just bugging her, but she had no idea what the hell it was…

Every person she passed by could feel the electricity coming off of the woman's body, and stayed at least ten feet away, if they were smart. If they weren't, then they were shocked and burnt to a crisp, and then if they cursed, she would whip around and glared at them, and occasionally growled. Yep, something was definitely wrong with the Dragon Slayer today.

"Hey Laxa! Sup?" Mir asked her as she stormed into the guild hall, everyone aware that she was in no mood to play games.

"F*ck off. I want my usual. ASAP." The blond growled as she slipped into her booth, and her followers (who obviously followed her to the guild hall, because that's what followers do) sat down around (or beside in Freda's case) her.

"Alrightly then. How 'bout you guys?" Mir said, the friendly bartender looking around to the other three members, smiling his normal kind smile.

"Same as Laxa…If she approves…" "Kyahaha! I'll have my usual." "Whatever." Where the answers he received, and he walked away, going to fill in their orders.

"Hey Mir! I wanna 'nother barrel pleeeease…" Con (Cana) hiccupped, grinning madly with his normal drunken poise.

"Of course Con… How was you last mission with your mother Gil?" The bartender asked, filling up the beers for Bix and Evan (Evergreen).

"Oh, it was fine I guess… She doesn't understand why I don't explore the world more often like her, so on and so forth… How's you little crush doin?" Con chuckled as he noticed the white haired man staring at the electrifying blond.

"W-What crush do you mean? I don't have one." Mir rolled his eyes at the drunk's antics.

"Don't deny the blush on your face when you look at her… I knoooow your seeeecreeeet…" He said as he pointed at him, specifically his blushing face, which he was trying to hide behind all the orders he had in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mir mumbled and handed the card mage his order, and went back to the Raijinshuu's table to give them theirs.

"Like I said, don't deny what's true!" Con shouted after him, while the man whirled around and glared at him.

"I know…" Mir mumbled again as he placed the drinks at Laxa's table, and asked them if they wanted anything else.

"Hey, I have an idea that will cheer you up, Laxa-sama!" Freda jumped out of her booth seat and clapped her hands together.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to relax with a nice drink?" The leader of the group growled, eyeing the green haired girl.

"Well how about we go and train? O-Or even fight if you wish…" The rune mage suggested, causing the fairy mage to grow pale and he too glared at Freda. "What? It was just a suggestion…"

"A suggestion that could get everyone killed. Nice going Freda." Evan growled, apparently now in the same mood as Laxa.

"What exactly is wrong boss?" Bix asked, looking confused as her babies floated around her, saying 'What's wrong?' 'Exactly boss?'. "Is it that time of the month?" The seith mage cackled as she earned a glare from the angry girl.

"No. I have no idea but I just don't feel right. Leave me be, why dontcha?" She said as she shocked Bix out of her seat, so the woman stood up and went to go bother Laze (Lisanna).

"But what Freda had was a great idea. Why don't you get some of that anger out of your system eh?" Mir said, and smiled when Laxa looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So… You want me to destroy the guild after we've already repaired it twice?" Laxa laughed. "Mavis you can be so idiotic sometimes Mir…" She rolled her eyes but then remembered who she was talking to. She looked back at the man to see him smiling his 'I'll kill you and I'll make sure no one finds your body' smile, which made her shiver on the inside. Because he was totally not scary sometimes.

"You're actually more so since we have a training grounds for that reason." He smirked as he left the table, a little hurt that Laxa of all people would call him an idiot. Then again, she insulted everyone, she was kind of a b*tch that way…

o~o~o~o (A Little Later…)

"Laxa, you've already asked everyone here to fight except Mir, why can't you ask him already?" Evan groaned, having watched his boss argue with half the guild since they didn't want to fight with her. Or, as she put it 'becoming stronger by training with one of the most awesome people in all of Fiore.'

"Because I already know he hates fighting… Err… Training…" She said as she looked for another victim… candidate to train with her.

"But I think you can persuade him if he really likes… I mean wanted to." Evan corrected himself, also knowing of Mir's crush on his leader. He didn't mind at all as long as he had a shot with the older man's younger sister Elf then he was cool with it.

"Ha! I can barely convince him to get me my order! What makes you think he'll wanna fight with me?" The woman questioned her teammate.

"Uh… Hey I think I hear Elf calling me to argue with her about me being a woman gotta go bye!" He said as he ran off and talked to the Take Over Beast Soul mage.

She pondered what he had said… Besides the fact that he had ran off just to flirt with Elf and thought that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go off and ask Mir to fight. And if that didn't work, her only choice left was to fight Con, but he was so drunk by now she was surprised he was sitting up straight.

So Laxa decided that the best choice was to go and at least talk to Mir about it. She would always watch him through the day, and not in a creepy stalker way that Julio (Juvia) would watch his lover Gray, but just a glance or two. He was always smiling, always seemingly so happy when he was all alone. He needed to have some fun once and awhile, or else he would bore himself to death…

She sat at the bar, away from Con and everyone else, and waved the bartender over.

"What's up Laxa? You seem better than this morning." He said as he came over and smiled his classic smile.

"Nothin much… Just trying to find someone to train with…" She said as she traced her finger along the wood grain of the bar table.

"And how's that going for you?" The Take Over Demon Soul mage asked, knowing where the conversation was going, but he didn't want to ask if he could train with her, because he was honestly a little worried. He never liked fighting, except when he was younger, when he was able to beat everybody that dared to ask him. Now he thought that he was one of the weakest members in the whole guild.

"It's failing horribly. I was wondering if you'd like to train with me though…" The electric woman said, bluntly as can be to prevent her from thinking so that she wouldn't blush. It wasn't working though, as her face turned a shade of light pink.

He thought she looked absolutely adorable with that blush however, and he himself turned a shade of pink himself. "Well…"

"Look, I know you probably don't like to fight but I'm incredibly bored and I need someone to fight before I explode." Laxa explained quickly, and looked at him with the expectation that he would just smile and ask her what she wanted to drink.

He did smile, but it was a sad smile, and he said "Well, you're right, I hate fighting. So that's a no my dear, but I bet someone in here will love to fight you, what about Nashi (Natsu)?" He asked her, and she gave him a blank stare. He's right, why didn't she ask Nashi? Nashi was always bugging her to fight her, so why not today?

"Ah yes, Nashi…" Con said as he waltzed over with his trademark grin. "She is currently out on a job with Luigi (Lucy if that wasn't clear enough) and her cat. So the little fireball won't be back till at least next week… Don't you remember that you setting up their little trip?" The flirt said as he nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows, and Mir flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh yes, I forgot… How about Gale (Gajeel)? She loves a good fight." The bartender suggested, and Con rolled his eyes.

"Don't you remember you _are_ the matchmaker of this guild? You sent her away on a vacation… I mean a job with Levi. Sadly her cat Lily didn't go with her…" He said as he sat down next to Laxa, and gave her a look that said 'try harder your not good at this thing called flirting' but since she couldn't read faces that well, she thought it said 'f*ck off he's mine' which honestly she thought he wasn't that kind of person at all but so be it…

"Uhm… Well, I'll just ask Freda. She'll do anything for me anyway. See ya…" She got up from her bar stool and walked away, leaving two very confused boys in her midst.

"Dude, what the hell did you say to her?!" Con asked Mir with a surprised look.

"Nothing! Just that I didn't want to fight that's all!" The white haired man said, which made the former speaker face palm himself.

"You weren't supposed to do that! Now you look weak! Go and take back what you said! And while you're at it could you get me another beer?" Con asked with a grin at the end of his last statement, and Mir just sighed and filled in his order.

"But I don't want to fight… It's not healthy for me…" Mir explained as he handed him a mug full of freshly brewed beer.

"It's not healthy my ass. You used to fight all the time and you're fine now." The brunette said as he took a huge gulp of his drink.

"I know but then if she does hit me then I get into my battle mode and we all know that's terrifying." Mir said and Con rolled his eyes.

"It was never terrifying to me but ok whatever…" This was actually the exact opposite. Mir was pretty scary when he was serious. "Just go over and talk to her. Don't ask me why she left. Maybe I was giving her the wrong expression…"

"You were giving her an expression? What for?" Mir asked, and Con decided that that would be a great time to shove him in the direction of where the Dragon Slayer had went to.

"Just have fun when you're fighting. Pretend like its Laze or Elf when you are." The card mage suggested.

"Why would I do that? I don't have a crush on my siblings." Mir gave him a weird look, and then walked to over to talk to the lightning mage. "Hey Laxa, I actually reconsidered my decision and I would like to fight you." He said when the woman turned around and smirked.

"Oh so the pretty boy finally decided to fight me eh? Alright then you have ten minutes to prepare, and then meet me outside in the training grounds." She slapped his back and walked away, followed by Freda, who gave him a look of jealousy before following her boss out the door.

o~o~o~o (On The Battlegrounds…)

"Alright, so you do know how to fight, right?" Laxa said when everyone had come out of the guild. Mir gave her a stern look and crossed his arms.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid. Let's get this over with already." He rolled his eyes and got into a fighting pose, and so did she.

"Ready? Set? FIGHT!" The crowd roared, and the bartender became his Take Over Demon Soul form.

Laxa shouted "Lightning Dragons Roar!" And bolts of lightning shot from her mouth, missing Mir by inches as he landed a punch on her shoulder, pushing her back a couple of inches.

She barked out a laugh then punched him back in the chest, sending a shock of electricity throughout him, making him freeze. She then punched his jaw hard, and sent him back flying.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to take me down sweetheart!" He yelled as he got up and launched back at her, and kicked her square in the stomach, making her hunch over in pain, and Laxa saw red in her eyes as she looked at him with fury.

"Sweetheart? What makes you think I want to be your sweetheart?" She spat out, when she took in what she saw. He looked to her kind of hurt at her statement, and a little battle worn, with a bruise forming on his chest, which, despite the fact that he stayed indoors 90% of the time, it was tanned and gorgeous.

Mir was breathing a little more heavily then what she was used to seeing, and since he was in his Satan Soul form, he looked very… sexy. His eyes were as light and airy as the sky above them, but they were slightly darker since he was angry at the moment.

He grabbed her by the leg, and picked her up by it so that she was facing upside down, so all she could see was the ground and his legs.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Laxa yelled at him, and tried to reach him and grab his own leg, but alas, her arms were shorter than his so she ended up failing.

"Not until you take back what you said." Mir chuckled, and Laxa found herself blushing. No wait, not blushing, she told herself, but the blood from the rest of her body was collecting in her head. Yeah that was it.

"Why would I do that?!" She said as she struggled to do a sit up and reach for his strong hand that was holding her ankle. He shook her when she was close, so that she fell back and she huffed in annoyance. "I didn't even say anything to take back!"

"Because I… Apologize, and I'll let you down." The bartender thought for a moment, then smirked and looked at her struggling form. "You better apologize soon, or the crowd's gonna get bored. Some are already leaving."

"The great Laxa does not apologize to those below her status!" She screamed as she finally did a perfect sit up and bit his hand so that he'd let her go, and she dropped to the ground and sent another 'lightning dragons roar' his way, and he dodged it again.

"Come on! Oh well, if holding you upside down doesn't work…" He said as he launched himself at her quickly, and wrapped his great muscular tail around her slim waist.

"What the…!?" She questioned as his tail gripped around her tighter, and she let out a small squeak and tried to tug and pull at it. "Oi! Let me go!"

Mir chuckled again and slammed her down onto the ground with his tail, and let her go after a few seconds, watching her chest rise and fall quickly, and he noticed their was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Heh heh, didn't think you'd be taken out like this, did you?" He grinned and stood above her, looked down at her blushing figure.

"Of course not! I'm too amazing for you to take down!" She laughed as she lifted her legs up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and she stood up.

"Owwwwww… Alright, alright you win…" He gasped out as he hunched over, a pained look on his face.

"So I win eh…? Great. See ya…" Laxa said as she started walking away, the she heard him groan, and turned around to see him still hunched over. She hesitated, and went back over to him and squatted down to be face to face with him.

"Oi! You ok there?" She asked the hunched figure while looking at him curiously. Mir mumbled something that even Laxa couldn't hear with her heighten hearing, and leaned closer to him. "I said are you ok?"

Before the Lightning Dragon Slayer knew what was going on, she had her legs tied up by Mir's tail, and both her arms were pinned to the ground by one of his hands, the other was hovering over her stomach.

"Uh… Whatcha doin' there Demon…?" She asked, when her question was answered, and said Demon had started tickling her mercilessly, and Laxa had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling like the teenage girl she was.

"I had said prepare for the tickling of a lifetime." Mir grinned wickedly and kept tickling her until she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I must say I think I'm winning."

"So… Not… Fair!" She gasped between giggles. She tried squirming to get out of her current situation, but that just made Mir hold her down to the ground tighter.

"Of course it is my dear. You dragged me out here, so I have to pull out all my moves to win." Mir chuckled, and noticed how much the woman beneath him was squirming. It took most of his will power to not lean down and kiss her senseless.

Laxa noticed that her squirming was making the man above her very uncomfortable, and smirked. She had a plan to get him off of her, so that she could win. Hopefully it would work…

She leaned up to him and kissed him. Not the deep stuff you read in novels and see in those movies, but just a light peck. That was enough to catch him off guard, and the rest of the crowd for that matter. He had lessened his grip by a lot again, but he didn't want her to get up or stop kissing, so he had leaned his head down so that she stayed still and backed her head away till it hit the ground again.

"What do you think you're doing? I… Eep!" She squeaked as he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss so that she would stop talking and let the kissing do the talking.

The crowd either booed, wolf-whistled, watched and cooed at the adorable sight, or just left because they had wanted to see an actual fight, not two guild members who obviously had some sexual tension between them make out in the middle of the training field.

"Get a room!" "Go Mir!" "Lucky b*tch…" Were some of the responses yelled (or said quietly) between the other guild members.

Mir had turned back to his normal self, and had completely let go of Laxa and held her head up and ran his fingers through her surprisingly soft hair so that it wouldn't be on the dirty ground.

They continued to kiss, and eventually Laxa felt his tongue in her mouth, and she let him explore and he let her do the same. Eventually a voice was heard by the two who were very much enjoying the moment they were sharing.

"Havin fun there Laxa and Mir?" Con said as he had walked over and stood above the two.

"Oh f*ck off. It's not like we haven't seen you do worse." Laxa growled at him, and her face flushed a bright shade of pink.

"True, true. At least I know how to hide it unlike you two. Going at it right in the middle of the training grounds… You do know that we have children in our guild right?" Con smirked, and then Mir changed into his Demon Soul form, and Con shivered. "Alright, alright just calm down sheesh." He said as he held his hands up in front of him defensively and started walking away.

"Now where were we?" Mir grinned at Laxa, and her face blushed a shade of bright red.

"I think we were at the part where…" She trailed off, and punched him in the stomach so that he would fly off of her. Laxa grinned wildly as she was then being chased by the bartender, and this was how the rest of the day was spent.

Now the only question was if the night was spent like that too…

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Yay another fic done! Sorry ObliskX if it was really really really late… And if it had a sucky ending… Oh well! I promise that the next one will be better! Thank y'all who like it!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**


End file.
